1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to candles, and more particularly, to a candle light-diversifying device that enables a candle to emit colorful light.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional candle is usually made of an flammable waxy member and a candlewick mounted inside the waxy member. While the conventional candle is used, the candlewick is flamed to liquefy the wax around the candlewick and then the liquid wax is absorbed by the candlewick for flame. Such candle is conventionally used for illumination only and some people may change the color or gloss of the candle to let the user feel differently atmospheric while the candle is flamed. However, such candle with different color or gloss is still limited to the purpose of illumination only.
While using the candle at one time, the inventor was aware that the candle is semi-transparent such that it occurs to the inventor that the semi-transparency in cooperation with a colored light source can cause mixture of the light to enable colorful gloss of the candle, and thus aesthetic appearance of the candle is better than that of the conventional one.